Resto Trouble
by fairytailMANIA
Summary: Gray and Natsu's mission is to work as waiters in a restaurant. What craziness will ensue? GrayxNatsu


Hey everyone! Here's the first post by the team here at Fairy Tail MANIA!

This is the first finished role play from our site.

**Resto Trouble  
**contributors: 4everSimple, MashFan4life, Amourxsexxetxyaoi, urbanprincess01

"I dare you," said Gray, chuckling beneath his breath as he threw a glance over at the clearly mortified fire mage.

Slowly, Natsu lifted up the plates and stepped out of the kitchen.

Natsu grumbled as he walked across the restaurant towards a costumer seated in the back. He was decidedly unsure why he had agreed to participate in this ridiculous game, and thought back on how it had all started as he neared his unsuspecting victim.

"You kidding me?! He wants me to...". His train of thoughts are interrupted as his target starts to leave. "Shit!" he yelled interiorly before dashing over to the door, blocking his costumer's way.

"Sir, please wait a second," said Natsu as he glanced over at Gray with panic in his eyes.

Gray, for all help, chuckled darkly walking back into the kitchen.

What did he care if Natsu failed. If anything, Natsu failing would be to his advantage because Natsu would have to submit to the established consequence.

_"Thanks for nothing,"_ thought Natsu as he brought his attention back to his client. The latter still stood there, as confused as ever. The fire mage approached him and their eyes connected. "_I'll get my revenge, Gray. Remember that!"_ thought the red head before:

"Mommy! They're going to ki-," started a young boy before his mother dragged him away, shielding his eyes from the scene as she dashed off.

"Don't look!!" she shouted to her disobedient child.

Natsu stormed back into the kitchen, wipping his mouth on the back of his hand. He threw Gray a murderous glare, the ice mage was going to regret making him do that.

But a quick glance at Gray showed that.... he wasn't as thrilled about Natsu's recent humiliation as he should have been...

That night, Natsu couldn't stop thinking about his friend's reaction. He'd expected the ice mage to heave a sigh of disapointment or maybe laugh at him...anything but give him that look. The way Gray stared back at him made his heart ache. His partner's pain riden eyes were engraved into his mind and couldn't seem to disappear. The unfading image was stubbornly remaining there no matter how much he tried to distract himself, which troubled the poor boy a great deal.

Suddenly, his door cracked open and.

Lucy head appeared around the door. She stepped into the room when she saw that Natsu was clearly still awake.

"I'm not really sure why I'm asking _you_ this but..... well,.... you wouldn't happen to know why Gray is so upset would you? I mean.... he's sitting there mopping and he's eaten like 14 bowls of ice cream...."

Out of the blue, Erza pops into the room and walks towards Natsu, throwing him a wrathful glare. Frightened, the poor teen hides himself under his blankets...to no avail, for Erza simply grabs him by the collar and connects her tired eyes with his.

"Listen up, I don't know what you did to Gray, but he's been staring at the wall for 10 minutes now WITHOUT BLINKING. You better go do something about it before he starts crying or something!!" yells the powerful woman who was still flaunting him the death stare.

"Now can someone tell me what the girls are doing here?!" thought the fire mage as Erza dragged him out of his room and towards the guild.

"Too late...he started crying when I left," thought Lucy to herself as she watched the red head being yanked away.

"HEY, WHY DO YOU THINK IT'S MY FAULT ANYWAY!" Natsu yelled as Erza dragged him down the stairs.

"I know when Gray is upset over you Natsu," she replied darkly. " Even thought neither of you will admit you affect each other that much..."

Frost was coming out of the guild as they neared it and shouts of "I WAS NOT CRYING! YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE?! IF SAY IT WAS SWEAT CAUGHT IN MY EYE, IT WAS SWEAT CAUGHT IN MY EYE! GOT IT?" could be heard.

'Aw man,' thought Natsu. 'Things like this always happen when he goes overboard on the ice cream....'

As the two entered the guild, a gigantic icicle flew their way, missing Natsu by merely 1mm.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU THROW YOUR FREAKIN' BIG TEARS!!"

"I SAID IT WAS SWEAT CAUGHT IN MY EYE!! SWEAT!! YOU GOT A PROBL-"

Suddenly, everything went silent.

"Now, first thing first, drop the ice cream and put your hands in the air...good boy."

"Natsu ordering Gray around....That's a first....," said Lucy quietly.

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Gray listening to Natsu?!?....That's really a first!"

Gray had in fact put down the ice cream bowl and was now walking towards Natsu slowly, observing him intently.

"You," Gray growled, sounding partly menacing and partly drunk. " How could you?!"

"How could I what?" asked Natsu, closing the distance between them.

"The dare!!" yelled an angry Gray, frantically swinging his arms at the red head.

"What do YOU care if I kissed him on the forehead?"

Suddenly, Gray grabs Natsu and kisses him!!

Natsu blinked.

Lucy blinked.

Gray blinked.

The whole guild....blinked.

"Wow!" breathed Erza.

Inside the room, we could hear the sound of someone clearing his or her throat, followed by footstep noises and finally:

"So now that you have fully enjoyed yourselves, could you two please let go of each other?"

"What did you do that for you asshole! You really shouldn't eat that much ice cream," Natsu said to his shoes.

"You shouldn't have dress up as a maid," answered Gray to his ice cream bowl.

"That was the DARE! You freakin' icicle!"

"It may have been my dare, but you didnt HAVE to do it!" Gray shouted.

"You tell me that NOW?" shouted an outraged Natsu.

Out of the blue, a random guild member walks up to Gray and whispers something to him. Gray's face immediately flushes and he looks away from the red head. He murmurs back to his nakama: "In fact, I actually took 10 pictures as souvenir"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Natsu shouted his face turning red his face contorted in rage as he walked up to Gray ready to strangle him when Lucy shoved him out of the way.

"Wait! before you kill Gray, i want to buy a picture from him," Lucy said as she started searching for money in her pockets. Her announcement started random shouts of "me too" from the other guild members.

"LIKE HELL YOU GUYS ARE BUYING PICTURES!" Natsu shouted to the guild in general.

"Don't be so mad Natsu...You were cute...," Gray said to the floor.

"_Gray looks cute like that_" Natsu thought as he looked at Gray . . . wait a second . . . "GRAY IS NOT CUTE" Natsu shouted in his mind. He shook his head, trying to empty any thoughts he had of Gray and the word "cute".

''Wat do you mean I'm not cute?'' Gray pouted.

'' Oops, guess that wasn't as in my mind as I thought,'' Natsu muttered to himself.

"Hmm Natsu could it be that you actually think Gray is cute but you're in denial?" Ezra asked looking at Natsu as he blushed.

''NO!'' said Natsu sounding uterly childish

"...maybe," he added after a couple of seconds.

"Wha-what did you say?" Gray asked, his face turning red as he got closer to Natsu.

''I said: MAYBE!'' Natsu answered getting closer to Gray.

Soon, the two boys were face to face, a mere centimeter seperating them from contact. Both stared deeply into the other's eyes and Gray could feel his cheeks turn red. Suddenly, something smacked their heads together and their lips connected...SNAP!

"Aye! I got the photo!!" shouted Happy, flying back to the back of the room where a large group of Fairy Tail members were gathered. A series of "Gimme!!" could be heard and a single "Hey, where's my fish?"

The two boys stood there, eyes wide as their lips were still connected. After what seemed years they both separated.

"Wha-wha?" Natsu stuttered out as his fingers moved to his lips.

"I think I kind of liked it" Gray mumbled as he looked at Natsu's red face while he touched his fingers to his lips. Not able to resist temptation any longer he walked over to Natsu and grabbed his face, kissing him again.

THE END :D

If you like Fairytail, please visit us at .com

JOin the site and participate in all we have to offer!


End file.
